runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Year 170/Pilot of the Upcoming
Background The Year 169 is about to end for the very first time in it's ten year course of history. As the star begins to move, many people begun to be amazed, for the first time, the world begins to move on it's normal course. It was as if time was going to resume. 1 - The Stars Move! Rameshai 23:59 (11:59PM) of the 36th of Wintumber (Black Knight's Fortress) Rameshai took a look at the evening sky from the entrance of the Black Knight's Fortress from a secret entrance she had emerged from. Upon top of the keep guarded by two Elite Black Knights, she had took a look at the moon, which at the last moment of her watch* she had on her hand, switched to Rune'o'clock, which was 0:00 on her watch. However, something begun to happen. Her guards saw the stars not just only twinkle, but they begun to actually move a bit. The moon as well, looks like it had begun to move. Rameshai herself was shocked. "... It cannot be..." she said. Stepping back down below the ladder of the secret entrance, she had hooded herself and looked at her guards. "Men, inform Daquarius! I'm going to go take a look around Falador!" she ordered with her strict, harsh sounding voice. The two men saluted. "Yes my lady!" they said in unison, as Rameshai begun to move towards Falador * = Watches already exist on RuneScape, invented by Brother Kojo of the Clock Tower. Berus is next. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 02:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 2 - The Ground Rumbles (White Knight's Castle) Sir Tahn reached out to catch his friend as he tumbled toward the ground but drew back as his friend vomited on the nice white stonework of the courtyard. "Are you alright, Sir Cher?" Sir Cher wiped his face with his bright white tunic. "I... I feel kind of seasick... Like the world is moving." Sir Tahn laughed loudly. "You've been out of sorts since that goblin hit you in the head. Lets get you to the infirmary." He helped his friend to his feet and led him off towards the infirmary. They entered and, to Sir Tahn's surprise, the place was full of knights lying on beds and puking into buckets. He turned to one of the medics. "What's going on?" The medic gave him a look. "The world's moving. The year's finally ended." Alright, there we go. 3 - In Falador I'm planning on making this a bit longer. So all posts will be in here. Until the other guy who plays Essar comes back, we'll do our rping in Falador or near Falador Rameshai - Arriving in Falador In her hood, Rameshai head towards Falador, where things had begun to look a bit different. Feeling the ground rumble, the guards took a look around, and felt it. As Rameshai felt it, she looked as the people begun to run around. She was then stopped by city guards. "Hold yourself." one said. "This city is under state of emergency." Rameshai then begun to spoke, trying to disguise her rough voice as much as possible. "I... Understand that." she said as smooth as possible. "I'm here... to help the others.". The two guards then looked at eachother, and the other shrugged. One allowed her inside of the city of Falador. Inside, Rameshai ran towards the eastern part of the city, where she've discovered that the Trenton Neighborhood (a residental area that is not so far from Castle Valduz) was beginning to quake in fear. Taking off her hood, she dusted her armour inside of her robes and held her shortsword close to her. Hmm, maybe we can have Tahn arrive and he sees Rameshai. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 02:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sir Tahn - Considering Portents Sir Tahn helped a lady to her feet. She looked at him with scared eyes. "What was that quake? What does it mean?" "It means little. The damage isn't great; just a few of the lesser built homes on unsteady ground fell. Don't worry yourself, my lady, just go see the medic in the castle." The lady nodded and walked toward the castle, and Sir Tahn continued his walk through the streets, assisting where he could. The damage wasn't great, as he said, but some homes along the street were now lying in the street. The sudden lurching of the planet was a little dangerous for Falador, where the Dwarven Mining Guild had been hacking away underground for quite some time. Sir Tahn entered one of the teetering homes to search for anyone still inside, but found no one there. There was food on the table though, so whoever was there had left as soon as the earthquake began. He left the home and glanced about. A few white knights were walking up and down the streets aiding people and directing them towards the castle, a few people rummaged through rubble, and a cloaked lady was running down the street. That wasn't good for the panic, Sir Tahn thought. He held a hand aloft. "Halt!" Rameshai - HALT! Rameshai was then stopped by a voice that sounded familiar. Stopping, she took a glare from behind, trying to put on her hood, but it was too late. She tried not to look... It couldn't be... Sir Tahn? Letting out a growl, she refused to say anything as the white knight came closer and closer to her. Luckily, she came unarmed, but it does not mean she is armed. She stood there and gave an emotionless, angry glare towards Tahn, where her hazel eyes look as if they were dimmed orange from a distance. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Tahn - Maybe..? As Sir Tahn approached, he found himself increasingly wary. He kept his walk calm, but his hand strayed to the blade on his side. His nice cotton clothing began to tickle, reminding him that he wasn't wearing his comfortably thick armor. But... it's just a lady... running around after an earthquake... "Madam, its not safe to be out here, we don't know if there will be aftershocks. Please seek the safety of the palace while we sort this out." He stopped in front of her, but she seemed to be... growling. Her face, though shadowed in darkness, was familiar but odd. Her stance was oddly planted, like a man - like a warrior; steady and strong. Her shoulders were back in an odd fashion that bespoke strength and perhaps nobility. "Ah... do I... know you?" He asked, staring into those glowing orange yes. Rameshai - The Bastard Before Me Rameshai begun to back away, readying her fists. Oddly, she did not look like a woman the way she was gettng ready to fight, and she stood like as if a male was getting ready to brawl. Thanks to her father, she had became so tomboyish, and by day, became more stronger. However, it did not mean she still had her slick, "sexy" body that her soldiers usually say about her whispering (Especially a certain Assassin that serves her). She tried not to say anything, but as Tahn got closer, she get more angrier, and angrier until she spoke a bit, in a voice that sounded a bit older than her age. "....murderer...." she said. She didn't want to cause a scene, and discover that she is the Lady of the Kinshra, but her hair partially gave it away, and the fact that her body is well known as well in the ranks of both the White and Black Knights. Great Zamorak, she thought. Now what do I do... ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Tahn - Recognition Sir Tahn's ears twitched as he caught her murmur. Memories flashed before his eyes instantly; soldiers falling around him, a black knight sliding off his blade, a man falling at his arrow, a woman standing proud and angry in a full suit of armor. His eyes narrowed and he drew his simple steel one-handed sword. "I'm going to ask you, only once, to put your hands on your head, and kneel on the ground. Or I will kill you." Rameshai - Versus Tahn Rameshai begun to see a guard come up behind her. Unarmed, she quickly kicked him and took his Bronze Battleaxe and his Steel Square Shield and pointed at Tahn's direction. "I... will make you feel my pain..." she said in a more threatening way than usual. Throwing the shield towards Tahn's direction, she did not wanted to give up so easily. She had a bronze weapon, outmatched to a steel blade, but armed with her black armour, she begun to ready herself to fight and charged directly at Tahn, roaring. She was quite skilled with that weapon, for a sword was too puny for her. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Tahn - Outmatched Sir Tahn stepped back, sword ready for a parry. He was extremely skilled and armed with a finesse weapon, but she looked capable and, in addition to wielding a battleaxe, a weapon of brute strength, she was armored. If he hit her, it wouldn't mean much. If she hit him, he's dead. So, he sounded the alarm. "Alert! Black Knight in Falador! Lady Rameshai! To me! To me!" Gritting his teeth, he came in for a light, dangerous, horizontal swing. Rameshai - One against Twenty "Cowardness! You call in reinforcements for a one on one?!?" she said gritting her teeth. She had held her axe as he swung his sword at her. A fine block that she had made, she heard the wood chip a bit. Though, she did not held back for an instant, and held on against the collision she had impaced. Tahn was just as her father described him, fierce, and skilled. However, the white knights begun to rush out and begun to team up on Rameshai. Kicking one aside, she threw her axe in the air and grabbed onto the knight's two hander and engaged in a deadly deadlock. in a few seconds, another knight begun to swing at her, and she let a kick to the knight's helmet. Finishing the knight she was dealing with earlier, she let a swift kick, and a slash after the knight lost control of holding his weapon. With her new two hander, she begun to use it as a matter of an axe. "KILLERS... MURDERERS... TRAITORS!!!!" she shouted. Although, the White Knights were not the true enemy... as of this moment. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 06:50, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Tahn - Calling for Help She was mean, she was furious, and she was deadly. "Stand back!" Sir Tahn roared. "Form a circle about her! Engage but don't risk your lives! We need only stall until the wizard gets here with his snare spell!" She was slicing through well-trained, experienced knights like butter. If he had some Temple Knights, this might be a simple matter of tactics but the White Knights were used to only brute force. Brute force wasn't working against Lady Rameshai. The story of her absurd victory over that contingent of White Knights was starting to look true... An old hand rested on his shoulder. "This single warrior needs to pull me away from my studies?" Rameshai - Only Brute Force Can Win Rameshai was hacking, slashing, and cleaving through the White Knights as if they were leafs with the two hander. Even though she was no swordsmaiden, she knew how to hold and use giant weapons, but some she don't know how to use properly. "Is this ALL you have Tahn?!? ALL YOU HAVE SIR TAHN LEE?!?" She shouted. And behind her was a crowd of civilians who came to watch the fight. She knew that they would never support her, since she was apart of the Kinshra. Soon enough, the knights formed a circle around her, and she growled. "You think that this is going to work?!? THEN TRY ME!" The knights then proceed to charge at her, where she had begun to slay about 6 of the knights in the ring. Even though Rameshai knew how to fight, she knew that fighting can make the enemy loose spirit. Letting out a roar, it frightened some of the civilians and knights. "She's truly a monster sir!" one of the white knights said to Tahn. "Do you think we need to call the knight... the man who is related to her?" ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tahn - Taking Advice Another spell bounced off of her. "Drat!" the old wizard shouted. Tahn ground his teeth. "Very well, get Sir Hastsburg down here. Also, bring me my armor!" He was pacing around the circle of White Knights, eyeing the dead bodies piling up under Lady Rameshai. The wizard tried another spell, but it fluttered away. The messenger ran away, but wasn't gone long before he returned with another man decked out in White Knight apparel. "Sir Hastsburg!" Sir Tahn greeted, "I don't suppose you recognize the lady tearing apart your fellows?" Sir Hastsburg - The Other Rameshai Sir Hastsburg had already heard of the screaming and white knights going out. With his armour, he readied the strap, and connected it to his shoulder pad. Grabbing his sword, he was then approached by a messenger. "Sir! Sir Tahn is in dire need of assistance!" he said. Walking out, passing the messenger, he said quickly, "I know that." With his helmet on, he approached Tahn and saluted. "Sir." he said to Tahn. He then looked at Rameshai, which he took off his helmet partially and looked in shocked. His sister... Readying his sword, he pointed in ready position. "Let's take her on together, sir." he said. The other white knight who told Tahn about Hastsburg, gave a nod and readied his sword. Rameshai - Against Family Rameshai was quickly tearing through the knights, avoiding eery spell that the wizard was throwing at her, Glaring at the Wizard, she grabbed a sword and threw it at his direction. Even when her wounds caught up to her, she still was fighting. "Magic... COWARD!" she shouted. "TAHN, FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!!" Looking towards the other way where Tahn is at with the other knight, she had noticed another white knight approached, she then saw that he took off his helmet- "Brother...?" she said, with a calmer voice. Her eyes begun to water a bit. "But... why..." she said. Noticing that he is ready to fight her, her anger came back to her, but this time, it was a different type of anger. An anger that was different. "YOU BETRAYING BASTARD!!!" she shouted. But, as she begun to charge at the three, the town crier was ringing his bell. "Hear ye! Hear ye!" he said. "The Kinshra are engaging against a strange-" Suddenly, a strange roar was heard, which emerged from the north. As she engaged against the three, the beast got closer and closer. It didn't sound like it was small, nor normal. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tahn - Chaos "Tahn, Sir Vivalist requires your presence above the north gate! Something is nearing the city!" "Damn!" Tahn cursed, looking at Lady Rameshai still fighting on. "Get someone on this job that can handle it! Sir Hastsburg, do something! And where's my armor?" He ran to the north gate and joined Sir Vivalist, who was looking over the wall with apprehension. "What's going on?" Tahn asked, putting on the last piece of his armor. "We... have no idea." Rameshai - A Greater Threat Rameshai stopped fighting against Hastsburg as soon as she heard the sound. Turning around, she looked more of horrified than what she was feeling earlier. She let down her blade and tapped her brother on the shoulder. "We'll finish this later... Lets GO." she ordered. She followed after Sir Tahn who had ran off to Falador gate, and she looked ahead. "What in Zamorak's hell is going on over here!" Mortals... it said. You will not live for that much longer... Your time shall come... and I SHALL be watching. As soon as it said this, it had disappeared as soon as it roared, and from all over it skin, vorpal balls were seen all over, and soon, more than 9 shadow-like warriors armed with weapons, bows and staves appeared. All armed with what a regular adventurer would wear (except the fact their armour was different), they begun to charge at the White Knights. In the distance, a huge flare of smoke was seen coming from the Black Knights fortress... Rameshai then said, "That thing... is apparently against ALL of us- TAHN. We cannot fight anymore, we have to unite, ALTHOUGH I hate to say it, and I hate you pathetic white knights with all my being, or else we will ALL die." Hastsburg - Siding With a Black Knight Hastsburg felt the pain inside of his sister, but as soon as he heard the roar, Rameshai stopped fighting him. Instead, she had told for him to drag along. Chasing after her and Tahn, he looked ahead and ran towards the city gates. He looked up high at the beast that looked so close... He didn't felt brave, but just gazed, dropping his sword. "That's... one... huge... lizard..thingamajig..." he said when he saw the strange beast. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 06:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tahn - Hold the Gateway Sir Tahn reached down to his sides and grabbed his Dragon Claws. The nine warriors were approaching at rapid speed with their weapons held high. He stood in the gateway directly in their path. "Tahn, hold the gate! I must organize the Knights to respond!" Sir Vivalist yelled as he teleported away. Tahn nodded. Most of the White Knights had fled or were carrying those wounded by Lady Rameshai toward the castle and just a pitiful amount were left with. "You men go order the people into the castle. We are under siege." They left without a spec of dissent. He looked left and right, and he was standing only with Lady Rameshai, his enemy only a moment before, and the shaken Sir Hastsburg. Even if we kill whatever those things are... Lady Rameshai can turn on us and get me in a moment of weakness... Category:Role Play